De tre utilgivelige forbannelsene
De tre utilgivelige forbannelsene er formler som folk flest burde unngå. Dersom en trollmann eller enn heks tryller fram en av disse tre formlene får han eller hun en enveisbillett til Trollmannsfengselet Azkaban. Avada Kadavra Også kjent som Dødsforbannelsen. Dette er uten tvil den verste av alle forbannelsene, dens kjennetegn er at når formelen blir avfyrt ser man en grønn stråle av rennende januarsnørr. Folk som blir truffet av denne formelen har ingen sjanse til å overleve påfølgende forkjølelsen, og det finnes heller ingen beskyttelse dersom formelen blir utført på korrekt måte. Det finnes kun en i hele historien som har overlevd denne formelen: Harry Potter. Årsaken til dette er at Voldemort, som ble unnfanget under en elskovseliksir, aldri har følt, eller vil kunne føle kjærlighet. Og når Harrys mor, Lilly Potter ofret seg for Harry. "It was old magic that was awakened, it was love! But I should have forseen it! But now Hermine, now I can TOUCH YOU!" - Voldemort (HP og Ildbegeret). Kjærligheten som til Harry, gjorde at han ble beskyttet og formelen slo bakut. Etter forbannelsen slo bakut, ble en flik (malacrux) av Voldemort festet til Harry. Og Harry selv ble den siste malacruxen, som Voldemort aldri hadde ment å lage. Avada Kadavra forbannelsen kan bare blokkeres av objekter (statuer, HP og føniksordenen, Humlesnurr mot Voldemort), eller andre levende vesener (Hedwig, Gnurrg og sannsynligvis Jøtuler). Det er verdt å merke at mens denne forbannelsen bringer umiddelbar død for menneskelige ofre, finnes det flere magiske skapninger som er immune mot Avada Kadavra. Mennesker som har magiske skapninger som foreldre eller lengre ute i slekten, slik som ved halv-jøtuler, kan også til en viss grad være immun mot denne forbannelsen. Martyriusforbannelsen Denne formelen brukes for å erte folk. Den gir en grusom smerte og kan ikke bekjempes. Offeret vil bli torturert inn til formelen blir avbrutt, dersom den påføres over lengere tid uten pauser vil offeret eller offerene bli torturert til sinnssykdom. Formelen ble hyppig brukt av førerretten under begge trollmannskrigene for å få informasjon av den andre parten. Foreldrene til Nilus Langballe ble utsatt for denne formelen av Bellatrix DeMons, Radamsus DeMons, Rodolfus DeMons og Bartemius Kroek jr.. og måtte dermed bli lagt inn på St.Mungos. Det er uklart om Nilus' foreldre kom til seg selv igjen ettersom Bellatrix døde, men trolig gjorde de ikke det. Befalius forbannelsen Denne forbannelsen brukes dersom man ønsker å ha fullstendig kontroll over et annet menneske og at offeret skal adlyde enn blindt uansett hva enn blir befalt. Offeret har ingen anelse hva han/hun driver med inntil formelen er avbrutt. Denne formelen kan bekjempes, men for å greie det må offeret være sterk. Denne formelen ble ofte brukt til å få folk over på Voldemorts sin side. Det var også mange som "våknet" av forbannelsen da Voldemort falt og mange påstod at de var kontrollert med Befalius forbannelsen for å slippe Azkaban. Det var en hard nøtt for Magideparetementet å skille ut de som løy og de som fakitisk hadde vært under kontroll av forbannelsen. Kategori:Trylleformler